Her Worth
by TheWordFountain
Summary: It only takes one moment for Ron to realize just how much Hermione is worth to him.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I merely write Harry Potter fanfiction for enjoyment._

Her Worth

"And then please come back!" Harry shouted after Ginny. She ran out the Room and Requirement and followed Tonks, not even giving Harry or Ron – her brother – a backwards glance.

Ron shifted the broomstick he was holding in his hand and stared at Harry, wishing he didn't feel the urge to laugh at his anguished face. Harry's eyes were so wide and panic-stricken that he almost looked like Dobby. Ron glanced away as a frown appeared on his own face. This was his sister, though. He was just as worried – maybe even more worried – about Ginny going off into the Hogwarts battle.

Ron shook his head, as if rattling the dark thoughts out of his brain. He glanced around the Room of Requirement, looking at all the drawn, tight-lipped faces that looked back at him, Hermione, and Harry. He could see that they were all thinking of the battle they would face once they left the sanctity of the room. Some bit their lips while others stitched their eyebrows together. One thing was certain, though; they were all thinking of people to fight for. Ron knew he had a whole family to fight for, but somehow that thought chilled the marrow in his bones and made him break out into a feverish sweat. If he thought of them, he would only be able to imagine them dying. He would have to think of someone else.

Harry's wide eyes turned to Ron sharply and he knew instantly whom he was fighting for: Dobby. But then…

Ron's body jolted as if he had been struck by lightning. "Hey, we forgot the house-elves!"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Do you mean we should order them to fighting?" Harry asked.

"No," Ron said with an appalled look on his face. "I mean we should tell them to leave. We don't want them all to die!"

Ron jumped as a loud clattering sounded off next to him. But before he could assess the reason for the noise, a beautiful woman with bushy brown hair was kissing him. The only thing that Ron could think of after that was Hermione's soft lips, and how badly he had wanted to kiss her for the past seven years.

Ron smiled against Hermione's lips, slightly stumbling as he tried to drop the broomstick and basilisk fangs he was holding. The only way he could describe it was by saying that the kiss was perfect. As his arms slid smoothly around her waist, Ron couldn't help but pick her up and spin her around, feeling as if the only thing he needed to survive was hold Hermione.

A cacophony of syllables interrupted Ron's thoughts, causing him to feel slightly annoyed. All he wanted to do was snog Hermione in peace - never let her go, never forget this feeling - and there was an annoying sound ruining everything.

"OI! There's a _war_ going on!"

Ron pulled away from Hermione, but barely. His arms were still around her waist and he could just feel his arms itching to pull her closer again, making him wonder how he ever could have ever lived without kissing her.

"I know…I – I know," Ron said, slightly slurring as he glanced quickly between the exasperated Harry and blushing Hermione. He didn't want to have to take his eyes off her; all he wanted was to think of her and her alone. Ron breathed deeply, trying to calm his body. Merlin, snogging took a lot of breath. He had forgotten that.

"Never mind that, what about the Horcrux?" Harry shouted, seemingly flustered.

Ron suppressed a smile at Harry's yelling, but blushed a deep shade of pink as he ducked down with Hermione to pick up all the fangs. As Ron glanced over at Hermione, and she smiled back, he realized he didn't care too much about his embarrassed face. Hermione was worth every embarrassing moment he had ever experienced.

**A-N: **This was a piece that I began writing in '09 for a Harry Potter Fanfiction Forum Challenge. I don't remember what it was called, or whom the challenge was started by, but I only just recently looked at this piece and decided it wasn't as bad as I had originally thought. Whether you like it or not, please tell me why. Constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
